A Champions Discovery
by shortyevans96
Summary: What if Ash was hiding a secret that not even his mother knew. What if that secret was so big that when it was revealed, would change the landscape of the Pokémon League forever. What will his friends think. Ash's world is about to change for good. (Taken over due to not finished by Original Author)
1. Chapter 1 A Surprinsing Rendezvous

Chapter 1: A surprising rendezvous

Iccarus city, the place of aspiring Pokémon master Ash Ketchum's latest gym triumph. The place where he took one more step on the journey that he started nearly eight years ago, a journey that in Ash's mind never got boring, the journey of becoming a Pokémon master. However Ash wasn't as bad a trainer that eight years of not winning a major Pokémon League competition suggests, sure he had not won a League yet, but what his friends didn't know was that Ash had a few secrets, that he was sure would come out sooner or later. He just hoped that he was ready for the backlash when they did.

However, Ash was at this moment more concerned with revelling in his latest victory over a very tough opponent. A gym leader who almost embarrassed Ash badly with his Beartic. But now that was in the past and Ash was now looking forward to the next town his little group was about to go to, a town that would allow him to get his eighth badge and qualification into the Unova League. A league that he would win, he would make sure of that.

So with that thought marching through his head, Ash, Pikachu, Cilian and Iris set out east towards the final few gyms on the Pokémon League trail. A trail the group knew would be full of exciting Pokémon, a few of which Ash intended to catch and add to his ever growing collection. So in order for him to achieve that goal, Ash flipped up his Pokédex and began to search for any interesting and new Pokémon for him to catch. What he found were two that he thought would make his team more powerful, a Pawniard and Rufflet which had strong final evolved forms.

The group trekked on for days and the only thing that made Ash unhappy was Iris moaning every half an hour about everything ranging from the weather to how bad a trainer Ash was. Eventually Cilian got fed up with the constant moaning and told Iris to shut up. That made the group feel better and it once again allowed Ash to focus on how he was going to catch the required Pokémon to make his team as good as it needed to be to allow him to reign over the Unova League as along as he wanted to.

Eventually after nearly two weeks travelling, the group arrived at a small town that seemed to have a huge forest just before it's entrance. Ash knew that his best bet for the Pokémon he wanted would be in that forest, so he asked his two travelling companions to go on ahead into the town and get them a room at the local Pokémon centre for the next few days.

After the duo left, Ash and Pikachu made their way into the forest and were immediately ambushed by a small blue blur. That small blue blur eventually allowed Ash to get up and shocked Ash when he saw him.

"Riolu, is that you?"

Said Pokémon nodded it's head and left Ash puzzled as to why the little fellow was in Unova when he last saw him moving to his new home in Sinnoh not a year and a half ago. However that thought was soon abandoned when Riolu found one of Ash's empty Pokéballs and pushed the button allowing himself to be sucked inside of it.

That however wasn't the last of Ash's shocks, the next one that came nearly caused him to have a heart attack. Just as he was getting his whit's together after that big shock he was tackled to the ground by a six foot blond dressed in a light blue dress and a white jacket. He knew immediately who it was, it was one of his biggest secrets, a secret that he hoped wouldn't come out for a few years. Laying on top of him was his secret wife. Said wife's name slipped slowly out of Ash's mouth as he caught his breath and caused his wife and Pikachu to giggle silently.

"Cynthia, what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2 Cynthia, Ash And The Pokemon

Chapter 2: Cynthia, Ash and the Pokémon

The response to Ash's question came in the form of a kiss to the lips and a hug from Cynthia. He got his verbal response soon after mainly due to the couple being laughed at by Pikachu, which caused Cynthia to turn a nice shade of red. After Cynthia had composed herself and Pikachu stopped laughing, Cynthia looked Ash in the eyes and began.

"Baby, I came out here for two reasons. The first of which being that I needed a break, being league champion is boring when there is no one good enough to even get past the elite four, and due to the fact that Sinnoh is full of incompetent trainers I had nothing to do, so with the elite four's approval, I left on a holiday and that rather nicely leads me onto point two. I thought to myself what better way to spend my holiday than with my husband and his Pokémon. As to how I found you, well that was easy. After you told me you were in Unova, and had just beat the Iccarus City leader, I caught a plane to Mistralton City and then flew on Garchomp until we spotted you." Cynthia finished with a giggle.

Ash was just speechless. His wife had flown all the way from Sinnoh to be with him, now he was impressed and decided to show it to her later tonight. But first he had to catch the two Pokémon he set out to catch before he was jumped by Riolu and his wife. That particular goal didn't take long and before he knew it he had two new Pokémon to add to his ever growing collection. Also in the forest Cynthia caught a new Pokémon. A baby Lillpup, which she decided to keep as a pet at her home because it was too cute to battle. Ash just kept quiet and talked to Pikachu and his new Riolu.

After an inspiring talk with both of his Pokémon, and a pleasant walk with his wife, Ash felt refreshed as his wife, Pikachu and himself arrived at the local Pokémon centre. Ash at this point was a bit nervous as he knew that Cilian and Iris were in here and that he was meant to be sharing a room with them, yet Cynthia told Ash flat out that she is his wife and they would be sharing a room as married couples should. Pikachu just looked at Ash's face and laughed.

After a very satisfying night for Cynthia and a nice one for Ash, the Ketchums made their way down to the dining hall in the Pokémon centre where they were accosted by an angry Iris and a curious Cilian. The purple haired dragon trainer approached the couple and demanded that Ash tell her and Cilian where he was last night, and why the champion of Sinnoh was stood next to him holding his hand.

Cynthia replied the only way she thought was appropriate. She walked over to Iris and said so that she and Cilian could hear.

"He spent the night with me in my room. Have you got a problem with that?"

What followed would be known around Unova as the blow up of the century. Iris glared at Cynthia and then Ash and then back at Cynthia, who then had to contend with Iris shouting at her.

"He did what, how could he do that to me, I am his friend and I should have been notified if he was swanning off to sleep with some hussy who just appears. He should have told me so I didn't worry. How could he? I don't care if you are the Sinnoh Champion. You can't just take my friend away from me. It's just wrong." Iris finished with a small tear falling from her eye.

Cynthia however wasn't going to take being called a hussy easily and Iris soon realised she had made a mistake when Cynthia growled and then grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him out of the dining hall and back to their room, but over her shoulder she turned to a now shocked Iris and thoughtful Cilian and said, "Listen here jungle girl, never call me a hussy again, or I will make Pikachu's thunderbolt look like a tail whip, do you understand me?"

Iris just nodded her head as the boy she secretly fancied walked away with the blonde Sinnoh Champion. Then she recovered from her shock and then realised what had happened. No way was she losing Ash, she had to plan, she had to show Ash that she was better than Cynthia, what she didn't realise that she had competition, from three other ladies one in Kanto, one in Hoenn and one in Nimbasa City.

Ash on the other hand was unaware of the other ladies affection towards him, as he only had eyes for one woman and she was currently packing their things in a bag that would enable them to leave as soon as Pikachu, Riolu and Lilipup woke up from their early morning nap. Said Pokémon woke up soon after Cynthia finished packing and jumped up to meet their trainers and ask what had gone on at breakfast and why they were leaving already. Ash told Pikachu and Riolu and then informed both that they would now be travelling with Cynthia and would be catching and training more Pokémon so that they would have a better chance at finally winning a Pokémon League. Both Pokémon cheered and this in turn led to the Ketchums laughing as well.


	3. Chapter 3 A Familiar Face Returns

Chapter 3: A familiar face returns

After calming down from her rant, Iris realised she was wrong and went off to find Cynthia and Ash and apologise to them for what she had said, accompanied by a now curious Cilian, Iris arrived at the room Nurse Joy had told her and knocked on the door. It was opened a few minutes later by Ash who let his two travelling partners into the room. Iris made her way over to the vacant chair in the room and sat it as she waited for Cynthia to emerge so that she could apologise to both people at the same time. As Cynthia emerged, Iris noted the packed bags and soon had a sinking feeling in her gut, but she had a job to do, and she would do it if it meant that she got to keep her friend and hopefully make him more.

"Ash, Cynthia. I have come here now for one reason, and that is to apologise for the way that I spoke to you both this morning at breakfast, and I sincerely hope that by the bags on the bed, you allow Cilian and myself to travel with you again." Iris finished with a small smile.

Cynthia eyed the girl closely, this is the same girl who had not a few hours ago, called her many hurtful names, and yet now she wants to apologise and travel with her husband and herself again, well she would allow it just as long as Iris remembered what had gone on here and to never repeat her behaviour again around her and Ash.

After laying down the ground rules, and letting Iris and Cilian get their travelling equipment, the now foursome left the Pokémon Centre and headed towards Opelucid City so that Ash could challenge the dragon dream leader there. He had originally wanted to challenge the Virbank Gym, but Cynthia had told him that if he wanted to show how good a trainer he was, he had to challenge the better Gym Leaders, hence why they were one the way they were.

The trek to the final Gym on Ash's quest was a long one, and the group knew it, they also knew that they would have to go through a part of Unova that was frozen during this time of year, which Iris hated. This led to Cynthia asking Ash if he could get a flying Pokémon from Oak's that could carry her and him, whilst Iris and Cilian rode on the back of Cynthia's Garchomp. Ash agreed and in the next town he and Pikachu broke away from the rest of the group and headed towards a local store, which had Pokémon transfer abilities. What he didn't count on was catching a new friend a baby Larvitar. This new friend would be a big boost to his team because his final evolved form was the pseudo legendary Tyranitar, that meant that he now had a real potential powerhouse that would be hard to stop. He however decided that he wouldn't tell Cynthia, mainly due to the fact that he wanted to surprise her with a true powerhouse. After placing the transfer call with Professors Oak and Juniper he made his way back to the group and upon his arrival, was given a coat that was a copy of Cynthia's, that includes the fur parts around the neck and arms and the bottom of the coat. Pikachu just laughed, that was until he was given a smaller version of the same coat. That stopped the laughter in it's tracks. What Ash and Pikachu didn't know that these coats were a sort of way for Cynthia to mark what was hers, and boy did she find Ash attractive in that coat.

After the group minus Cynthia had laughed at Ash, and slowly recovered from said laughter they decided that instead of standing around, they should really be on their way to the final city for Ash's Gym quest so Cynthia released her Garchomp and told Iris and Cilian to get on to Garchomp's back. After checking that they were securely on and wouldn't fall off, Cynthia looked at her husband expectantly with a raised eyebrow. Ash knowing what that eyebrow could lead to reached for the Pokéball that he had requested. He then threw it up in the air and shouted.

"I choose you Charizard."

Cynthia nearly fell over in shock at the sight of the majestic dragon of Ash's and then, once she had regained her herself slowly moved over to Ash and gave him a discreet hug and whispered in to his ear.

"You are going to get lucky tonight husband of mine, oh yes you are going to get lucky. Now help me onto this beautiful beast so that we can get you to that final Gym and you can win that badge."

Ash having heard what he would get that evening lifted his wife gently onto Charizard's back and then climbed on behind her. After checking that Pikachu was on and everyone was secure, Ash told Charizard where they were going and then ordered his loyal friend into the sky for two reasons, firstly so that they could get out of the cold and secondly so that he could get to the hotel room and get lucky with his very beautiful wife.

The group's arrival was a quiet one, which enabled them to near enough sneak into the Pokémon Centre quietly and quickly. They got two rooms, one for Iris and Cilian and another one for Cynthia and Ash. They also made sure that their Pokémon were checked over by Nurse Joy, and asked if she could look after them over night she agreed and bid the group a pleasant night.

However just when Cynthia was dreaming about a bubble bath with her husband and then the lovemaking that would occur later on, she heard a voice that she had hoped would still be in Hoenn, a voice that made her want to drag Ash and lock him in the nearest room. She heard the voice of one of Ash's dear friends Dawn.

"Hey Ash. How are you doing?"


	4. Chapter 4 An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 4 A Female Rivalry And An Unexpected Surprise

"Dawn what are your doing here aren't you supposed to be in Hoenne." Cynthia said obviously annoyed that one of the girls that she knew girl had a crush on her husband.

"I could say the same for you shouldn't you be in Sinnoh" Replied Dawn

"Oh I'm on vacation and just thought I'd spend it with my husband" Retorted Cynthia grabbing Ash's arm

"What" Everyone Screamed

"I think it's funny that your the one to reveal or secret when it was you idea to keep a secret in the first place I guess we can wear our rings now" Ash said while pulling out his wedding ring from his pocket put it on his finger and Cynthia did the same.

Dawn and Iris stood there shocked and Cilan was getting curious and asked "How long have you been married."

Cynthia replied "We were having a secret relationship since me and Ash met a the the ruins nearly 2 years ago and then he proposed just before leaving Sinnoh so we got married in secret mainly because i didn't want Ash's to have to put up with paparazzi so about 9 Months."

Dawn said "How could you Ash I loved you didn't our time mean anything to you."

Ash said bluntly "Sorry Dawn but I was never in love with you I see you like a little sister and nothing more."

Dawn ran off crying and Cynthia said "We better get to bed before you break more hearts."

Cynthia grabbed his hand and ran off to their room while this left Iris and Cilan shock

"That was unexpected I didn't think Ash to be married and especially someone so famous but at least we know he Isn't with because of her title"Cilan said

" How do you know that." Iris yelled

" Because otherwise he wouldn't have kept their marriage a secret otherwise." Cilan replied

Iris just stood there quiet because she couldn't think of a comeback to that.

Back to Ash and Cynthia After Intercourse

"Ashy that was amazing iv'e missed this a lot." Cynthia said

"I know so have I but I missed just having you there by my side more."

"Ashy I have something to tell you and it's probably gonna scare the shit out of you but promise me you won't leave me." Cynthia said

" I promise you I won't leave you I would rather die then live without you I love you more then life itself."

"Ashy I'm pregnant."

To say Ash was shocked was an understatement to say the least

" I promise I will be there every step of the way I will not turn out like my no good useless father is it ok if I tell Brock I need to talk to him" Ash enquired

"Sure honey I know he's like a big brother to you but be back soon." Cynthia said sweetly

And he gave her a kiss got dressed and went to a video phone and dialled Brock's number.

"Hey what seems to be the problem."Brock asked

"I need some advice." Ash said

"Then you came to the right person."Brock said

"I'm freaking out I just found out I'm gonna be a dad." Ash said

Brock was very shocked and said " Didn't you mother tell you no sex before marriage."

Ash then put his hand up to show Brock his wedding ring.

"Since when did you get married and why wasn't I invited and who is this lucky girl." Brock said

Ash replied with "About 8 nearly 9 months ago the reason you weren't is because not even my mother knows I'm married and if I tell you who it is then you can't tell anyone because I don't want this getting out to the press."Ash said

Brock replied " That would mean you got married in Sinnoh and I promise I won't tell anyone and why would it get to the press just how famous can she be."

Ash said "About as famous as you can get in Sinnoh and she is known all over the world."

Brock said "Whoa just who is she."

Ash exclaimed "Cynthia Shirona or should I say Cynthia Ketchum."

Brock nearly fell off his seat and said " You can't be serious prove it."

Ash said "OK."

He went and got Cynthia and she said "Hi Brock."

Brock nearly fell off his seat again and said "Is true you and Ash are married and your pregnant."

Cynthia said " Yes and yes they are both true."

Brock said "Whoa Ash your a luck man."

Ash replied "Oh I know well we gotta go Brock I have to tell my Mum the news wish me luck."

Brock said "Good luck man hopefully she doesn't kill you."

Ash said "I'm lucky that we are in 2 different regions bye."

Ash hung up and call his mum

Delia said " Hi honey how are you and who is beautiful woman next to you."

Ash said " Hi mum I'm great the lady next to me is Cynthia and she happens to be your daughter-in-law."

Delia looked shocked and said "what do you mean daughter-in law." looking sceptical

then they both raised there hands to show his mum there rings.

Delia said "Since when did you get married and how come I wasn't invited mister you better start explaining or else."

Ash said "Mum we have been married for nearly nine months and we couldn't invite you because we didn't want it to get out to the public."

Delia replied" What your not that big of a celebrity so why wouldn't you want it to go public."

Ash replied " I may not be famous but Cynthia is she is the Sinnoh League Champion."

Delia said "Whoa now I see what you mean is there anything else your not telling me cause you better tell me now mister."

Ash said "Your going to be a grandmother."

Delia screamed "Yay my little boy is finally growing up how far along are you dear."

Cynthia said "Almost 4 months."

Delia said "Yay"

Ash said "Mum we are going to bed now goodnight."

Delia said " Goodnight honey"

And they went off to bed got out of their clothes and snuggled up to each and kissed each other goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5 Ash's Final Gym Battle

Chapter 5 Ash's Final Gym Battle

Ash woke OK the next morning content having a sleeping Cynthia in his arms not wanting to get up so he decided to cuddle in closer to her and before long she woke up and he said "Good morning beautiful." She smiles at him loving the affection and being his centre of attention her heart just melts looking into those loving auburn coloured eyes as he just lay his head on her d-cup chest and he thought 'this can't get any better' they lay like this before getting up for a shower and heading out to breakfast to be welcomed by Iris and Cilan who both said "Good morning guys." "Good morning Iris and Cilan" Cilan replied "Hey Ash you don't look like you got much sleep last night is something wrong." Ash replied "No nothing is wrong I'm just scared about something that I was told last night." Cilan being the curious type asked "What were you told last night." Ash simply said "If it's OK with Cynthia she will tell you it's not my place to say." Cynthia just smiled and said "Well what Ash is worried about is if he's going to be a good father or not because I'm 4 months pregnant." Iris and Cilan fell their seats at this revelation and Cynthia and Ash just laughed and said "Come on guys is it really that hard to believe." the two mentioned just nodded and Ash said "Come on guys I've got my final gym badge to win." And ran out with Cynthia not far behind when they arrived at the gym and Ash yelled "I challenge the gym leader to a battle." Drayden came out and said "Another challenger this should be an easy win." Then Cynthia walked up to Drayden giving him a death glare if looks could kill he would be dead where he stands and said " That is no way to treat a challenger you have never met I feel ashamed for the Unova League to have have such an arrogant stuck up Gym leader like you."

Drayden stared in awe at who he was looking at it was none other then Champion Cynthia of Sinnoh and said "Champion Cynthia what are you doing here." and she simply replied with "I came to cheer Ash on and now I take back what I said to him last night I told him to go easy on you now I want him to go all out on you and completely destroy you." Ash slowly walked up to Cynthia and put his hand on her shoulder and calmly said "Calm down Cynth it's OK I think it time to knock him down a few pegs just stay calm stress isn't good for you especially not now OK." She smiled and said "OK honey just make sure you whoop him." and she swooped down and kissed him passionately then they looked over to to Drayden who's jaw was dropped and was shitting bricks and Ash exclaimed "You ready Drayden time to teach you a lesson to never underestimate your opponent." And with that note ash defeated all three of Drayden's pokemon with just his Garchomp and said to Drayden "Now remember never underestimate your opponents and don't feel down about this loss I have beaten all the Sinnoh Elite Four and Cynthia." And with that note they left on the road again for there journey to Cynthia's villa to train.


End file.
